halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Grey Rebellion
It's really cool to see pre-war history of the Covenant. And a rebellion no less! I really like where this is going, though I have a few personal nit-picks. 1. I don't think grammar wise the title needs "The" in front of "Grey Rebellion". 2. Perhaps keeping things like history first in order, then things like species and characters can be towards the bottom? To keep the page clean. It feels like the story is cut in half like that. Maybe they are kept as a list in bulletpoints with links to the pages you have for them, to make it look more professional 3. The other thing is that the fleets feel like they lack diversity, in which I mean they have two kinds of ships with the exception of the CSO-class. In my opinion a fleet out on the fringes, or any military fleet for that matter, would be more diverse to be flexible. Well that's all I see right now and this is just my opinion. But I like this and I look forward to seeing it finished! Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:49, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Dirge for the constructive criticisms and feedback, and hopefully as I finish this individual article and expand across my characters and such you continue on for the ride and continue posting helpful comments. Regarding your personal nitpicks, I have to disagree with you on the grammar of the article. I believe in my opinion that the title using 'The' makes grammatical sense overall. If you look at the structure of the article now, I have indeed changed the sections around. Conflicts and the Apex now come before Notable Individuals and the Rebellions' species. In regards to the lack of diversity of the fleets, I'm currently looking at the all the different types of ships and am determining which ones to add to the fleets. Once again, I have to say thank you for taking time out of your day for reading my article, and I hope you continue reading as I expand upon my creation. EDIT 1: I have changed the make up of the 3rd Fleet of Rectifying Judgement, 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice and the Sangheili Defence Fleet. EDIT 2: After re-reading through the article, I now have to agree with you on the grammatical use of 'The', and thus have changed all the 'The's in front of 'Grey Rebellion' to 'the' (excluding capitals of course). HoratioWinters (talk) 10:00, January 13, 2014 (UTC) The problem with it is that The Grey Rebellion sounds less like a name for a movement and more like a Revisionist Historian titling a rebellion itself. Also, without 'the' it suggests that this Grey Rebellion is simply one of a many, The gives it a definitive edge. Joshua (Talk) 14:26, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I see your point about "The", but I actually think the name works comparing it to things like the Taming of the Hunters, Struggle for Ideological Purity, and the Second Illumination. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:33, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I just completed the final parts of the article, of course as time goes on and people view it, I'm sure more constructive criticisms and feedback will come in time, but as of right now, all major additions to the Grey Rebellion article have finished (maybe). I hope people enjoy reading it and the related articles as I work on those. HoratioWinters (talk) 07:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Your feedback is appreciated Athena and I'm glad, even though this part of the Halo universe isn't too interesting to you, you still took the time to read my article and consider it impressive. To me, that is high praise. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 16:13, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, Halosniper, I've condensed sections in Origin and The Grey Rebellion Apex to form larger and more complete singular sections, rather than multiple, smaller incomplete ones. In regards to the use of a quote template, it does actually follow the GA guidelines, as it's below the infobox, and above the introduction. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 03:35, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't think calling this a Terrorist Cell is correct. It's not a group of guerrillas, nor are they using terror tactics from what i can gather. It's a full fleet with armies. That's not a cell. I think the term Rebel Faction or Splinter Faction would be more accurate. On another note this is looking alot better. Much cleaner. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 06:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) You raise a fair point there Dirge, and once again thanks for the helpful feedback and the words of encouragement. Thanks, HoratioWinters (talk) 06:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC)